Minxie Spirito
Levie is a enthusiastic character who enjoys the fun and adventures in life, she is also quite the gifted caster dealing in water-make magic dealing largely with sea creatures. Her two best spells are the anemone maze and the jellyfish minefield. She learned water-make magic from father. Her people skills need work but the little mermaiden is ready to learn and make her guild mates proud! Personality: Levie is a caring girl and she really likes to make friends and is generally easy going. She can be childish because she is curious and likes to be cute and funny. she gets serious tho when she battles knowing that if she does not she will either lose a friend or become a failure which is one of her biggest fears.she loves water and lives in it most the time when she is off mission. She does not know a lot about socializing outside the academy because she hasn't been anywhere else other then the guild or her mystical lake village that was whipped out by a enemy guild. She hates desserts and also fish believe, it or not, being stuck on the diet as a child made it less and less appetizing. She may need a strict hand at times but all in all she is independent. Bio The mermaid human hybrid was stuck in a small community that thrived in the mystical forest of Mangel, where the large lake known as LaGoona Majora resides. The occupants had small huts placed in the middle of the lake due to their need for water daily. Her living quarters will require a tank or a pool of some sort.Not very many things are known about her because she is very new to the outside world.The Mermaid/human hybrid loves water and cannot part with it too long due to her species. She is described as immature for her age not because she is an annoyance but because she sees the world as a exciting and new place. Her mother was a human that fell in love with her father a merman,hence she was one of few hybrid children in her village. she has no siblings. She learned her abilities from her father who had fought to keep enemy wizards away from the sacred lake. But father wasn't able to keep them away for long before his head shown up as a bounty for rare beasts. Her home was lost to the battle that occurred after and that leaves her to find a guild and make a new life with new people. Abilities Minxie is a water-make type magic caster, meaning she uses water to aid in healing comrades and fighting. She uses a special water gun as her weapon of choice. All shots that hit the target will be like being short with a bullet, but the water doesn't leave evidence other then an entry/exit wound. Healing Stream a low level spell used to heal surface injuries to teammates.Water will slowly trickle out of the magic circle over the surface of the injured body, healing surface wounds, leaving little to no scarring. The duration can take from 5 minutes to 10 minutes total, any longer and she will have to use a higher level healing but cannot do so until she ranks up. This will cause her fatigue if she must use it on more then 5 people. the more injuries the more time it takes to heal them. Water-Make Arsenal- Minxie creates 3 basic types of guns 1.Aqua Spray it is a shotgun-like spell that is used in close range combat.This ability has an area affect similar to a shot guns, about 3inches to a meter in diameter, meaning it widens as the water travels. the spray weakens with range but close up it will do moderate damage. this is can be used in 1-2 posts. ammo used, 1 shot per reload. caster is fatigues after 3 shots. 2.Aqua Pistol used as a mid ranged attack this spell takes form of single shots, this allows minxie to attack or defend on the go, this ability can be used in one post but only has 5 shots per reload. user fatigues after 2 reloads 3.Aqua Sharp-Shot used as a long range spell it allows minxie to target an opponent from long range, best used for assassinations or spy missions. This attack can only be fired once per reload, up to 2 posts per shot. this is the furthest reaching spell in her arsenal. This shot will fatigue the user after 2 shots. **Water-make magic takes on any form the caster desires, info will be posted when ability is used. All will be created from a magic circle cast from her palms** Weapon Description Minxie uses her water-make magic to create a gun that will change shape and size depending on the spell being used. bullets are produced when minxie casts the spell and water particles in the air accumulates into the gun's magazine. Other Info DOB June 24 favorite color: pink she is a light weight drinker and doesnt like to sing infront of others dispite being part sirene Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Category:Demon Howl